oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Impetuous Impulses
Impetuous Impulses is a solo activity released on 11 June 2007. Using the Hunter skill players capture Implings, annoying Imp-like creatures which have been stealing trinkets and treasures all over RuneScape. The game works in two different ways: The player can either track the Implings to their home world of Puro-Puro, via crop circle portals and can capture them in a mystical wheat field, or can search for them throughout RuneScape. Please note that, when going to Puro-Puro, this is a "Safe" activity. You will not die unless poisoned before starting. If hunting them in all other parts of RuneScape, you will face whatever dangers are typical for the part of the world you are in. For greater success in this activity a combination of high Hunter, Strength, Agility, and Thieving is a must. Players having a Magic box in their inventory will be denied entrance to the activity; instead, a message will appear in a chatbox: "Something prevents you from entering. You think the portal is offended by your imp boxes. They are not popular on imp and impling planes." In a development diary post by Mod Maylea on 28 October 2009 it was suggested that Impeteuous Impulses was going to receive an update in the near future. This proved true with the Impetuous Impulses update on 22 February 2010, which saw the release of three new implings (Spirit, Zombie, and Kingly) and more experience for catching implings. Requirements Skills The only requirement to participate in a game of Impetuous Impulses is a Hunter level of 17 or above. However a high Hunter level will allow the player to catch different Implings with better treasures, while great Strength will make travelling through the wheat easier. Pushing through the wheat will earn strength experience. A higher Thieving level will also help to prevent the imp defenders from freeing your trapped implings, levels 80+ Thieving seem to make the impling defender nearly unable to free your trapped implings. Equipment You do not need any equipment to start playing Impetuous Impulses, as it is all supplied by Elnock Inquisitor. The impling jars that he gives you are special; you cannot use butterfly jars to hold implings. Use of a Magic butterfly net may help too. After running out of jars, buy or make one. Then fill that with a random imp, trade the gnome and swap it for 3 jars. Do that again until you have 6 jars and then catch the required imps for a jar generator. The jar generator gives 33 jars before it runs out. Make sure you save some though to get another. Although time-consuming, players can make their own impling jars from butterfly jars. This is helpful if you run out of jars before you return to Puro Puro to trade Elnock. You can make it using anchovy oil, some flowers, and the lamp oil still, at the Chemist in Rimmington. To make anchovy oil, you must grind up 8 cooked anchovies, using a pestle and mortar. The result is anchovy paste & you will need to use a sieve (obtained from the Chemist) to strain the oil while you have an empty vial in your inventory. This will give you a vial of anchovy oil. The next ingredient is flowers, though not every flower works. For the sake of simplicity, use Nasturtiums which can be grown using the Farming skill, or bought at the Grand Exchange. The last step is only tricky the first time you do it. Simply use the vial of anchovy oil on the still, then use an empty butterfly jar on it (the still), to make an impling jar. You will get no experience points in any skills, during any of the steps required to make them. Although none of that is necessary. You can buy impling jars from Elnock Inquisitor for 1 gp each. A dragon battleaxe will also be helpful, as its special gives you a temporary boost in strength and will help you get through the wheat field faster. For more information on recommended equipment, see the Strategy section. Location To access Puro-Puro, the player can either go through a stable portal in Zanaris (in the middle of the wheat field), or random portals in wheat fields around RuneScape. Players can talk to the Wandering impling next to the stable portal in Zanaris, who will show the player the location of the current random portals, but will not say where they are. Players can then give this information to other players who do not have access to the Zanaris. If a player enters Puro-Puro through the random portal, they will receive a "farmer's affinity" bonus allowing them to more quickly push through wheat for the next 30 minutes. These portals are used by implings to leave Puro-Puro and enter Gielinor, however after leaving the portal, the Implings have an extremely large wander radius and can fly almost anywhere, even over water and other places where players themselves cannot walk. Puro-Puro Overview The easier of the two options is catching the implings on their home world: Puro-Puro. The player can either travel through a stable portal on Zanaris, or randomly appearing portals in wheat fields. Those who have access to Zanaris can talk to the Wandering impling near the crop circle to see where the random crop circle is located at that time. Once in Puro-Puro talk to Elnock Inquisitor, who will give the player a run down of the game, the maze and the implings. He will also give the player a butterfly net, some magical impling jars and a Impling scroll containing the number of implings the player has caught. There is no time limit for this activity. The maze The maze is made of magical wheat. To enter the maze the player needs to select Push-through magical wheat which will, depending on the player's Strength level, take a long or short time to enter the maze. The minimap, due to the magical nature of Puro-Puro, will not display anything. Also the maze is constantly changing, new walls and passages appearing every few minutes. There is also a glitch, when a player uses a teleport to get out, the map will flash for around a second and then switch to the teleport location. This has yet to be fixed. Catching the implings Capturing Implings requires an empty impling jar in the inventory and a butterfly net (normal or magical) in the player's hand. The player clicks on the Implings, which, depending on the Hunter level, will be easy or hard to catch. The player can either claim a reward from the captured Impling by clicking on the jar, in which the grateful Impling will leave an item behind, or can trade the Implings with Elnock for activity rewards, like more Impling jars. Note:The Imps feel some kinship towards the Implings and an Impling defender will try to free their captured brethren, though a high Thieving level will decrease their chances at freeing them. The player can leave at any time via the crop circle in the centre of the maze. Gielinor The Implings are also scattered throughout RuneScape; however due to the size of RuneScape, they will be very hard to find. The player cannot access Elnock, but it does not matter because no net/jars are needed here. This is because the travel across Gielinor has made them tired. Without a net and jar you do not get the impling itself, but the loot. Please note catching implings bare-handed will have a lower success rate. Implings in RuneScape have a large wandering area, but generally have certain areas where they are located. For an example, one can be found in the forest south of Camelot. Outside Puro-Puro, the chance of encountering the Magpie impling, Ninja impling or Dragon impling is higher. The Dragon Impling is much more common outside Puro-Puro. Implings * You must complete Rocking Out to be able to catch Pirate implings. Strategy Impetuous Impulses is a popular method of making money for high level Hunters. Therefore, it will often be crowded when the number of players online reaches its peak, from approximately 21:00 to 03:00 UTC on weekdays at most times on weekends. Although Impetuous Impulses will still be profitable during these times, it will be extremely profitable late at night and very early in the morning as there will be much less competition. It is advisable to play during off-peak hours if possible. When hunting high level implings it is recommended to pan the camera all the way down and walk around the maze on the third path from the wall. This allows players to view implings near the outer wall and closer to the middle. When you reach the corner of the path, turn the camera 90 degrees and continue. When playing you will want to maximise your run energy. Wearing weight-reducing items such as a spottier cape, boots of lightness, and Penance gloves is recommended. Energy can also be restored with energy potions or other items such as strange fruit or an Explorer's ring. The salt-water bath at the Spa in Oo'glog will provide unlimited run energy for a short period of time (between 10 and 15 minutes), however, this requires completion of the As a First Resort... quest. Rest can be used to regain energy quickly if necessary. Increasing your Agility level will cause your run energy to decrease at a slower rate and recharge at a faster rate. Hunters may also want to use the Bind, Snare, and Entangle spells depending on their Magic level to hold implings in place. Used properly, these spells can prevent extended chases of difficult-to-catch implings. Remember that once released from one of these spells the impling will gain a brief immunity to them before they can be recast. Before the update, one impling could be caught by 2 players if they catch it at the same time. However, now it is nearly impossible. If you would like to attempt this with a friend, it is recommended that you bind the impling in place to ensure that you can both catch it. There are two viable strategies which can be used for Impetuous Impulses. Both will allow for profit rates of over a million coins per hour at a Hunter level of 83 or higher. The most important thing to remember when playing Impetuous Impulses is that it is a largely luck-based activity, and you shouldn't be frustrated by extended dry spells. One World This is a strategy for finding and catching Dragon or Kingly implings by remaining on the same server for an extended period of time. This strategy rests on the fact that when certain implings are caught, they cause equal or higher level implings to spawn, leading to high profits. *Find an empty world. There are usually players hopping in and out of worlds constantly, so if there are other people in your world it is possible that they will log out. *Catch Nature implings or anything higher level than them. The more Nature implings you catch, the more likely a high level impling will spawn. *After a while Magpie implings should appear. Catch them as well as any more Nature implings that you see. *Ninja and Pirate implings should spawn eventually. Catch them and hold onto them as well. *After a while, a Dragon or Kingly impling will appear. This can take anywhere from five minutes to two hours depending on how effective you are and your luck. *It is rumoured world hopping after you catch a Dragon or Kingly impling will increase your chances of another. This is false as the impling that spawns is calculated in a similar way as drops, except that you must catch it, instead of simply picking it up. All worlds have equal chances of having a Dragon or Kingly so world hopping will do little good, and if you are in a world of your own you are considered lucky and it is advised you should remain there to avoid competition. *It is suggested you have imp repellant, especially if you have a low thieving level. This will prevent Imp Guardians from releasing your implings. *The Imp Guardians will release the lowest level implings first, so it is recommended to have a very low level impling in your inventory at all times so you do not lose any valuable impling. If you have not completed Rocking Out, you may want to consider doing so before using this strategy, as being unable to catch Pirate implings can prevent other high level implings from spawning. If a Pirate impling appears and you cannot catch it you can either wait for another high level impling to spawn or switch worlds. Players may wish to go to Puro-Puro with a friend so that they can clear out the Nature, Magpie and Pirate implings more quickly and then, with practice, they both catch a Dragon impling. This strategy requires a good deal of patience but can be highly rewarding if utilised properly. World Hopping This strategy is simpler and easier to use successfully than the single world strategy, but can be ineffective if other worlds are crowded. *Go to Puro Puro. Remember to wear equipment that maximises your run energy. As the timer for the salt-water spring's effects will only count down while you are logged in and you will be spending a significant amount of time not logged in, it is highly recommended that you use it if possible. *Go to the third path from the wall and run around the entire maze in one direction once, watching carefully for valuable implings (Magpie, Ninja, Dragon, and Kingly). *Catch any high level implings you find. If you catch anything, you may want to wait a minute or so and run around the maze again as another high level impling may spawn in its place. *Log out, switch worlds, and repeat. Most players utilise this strategy because it allows for multiple Dragon or Kingly implings to be found within a short period of time (if you are very lucky). During late night and early morning hours this can be very profitable as high level implings will have been allowed to spawn for hours with far fewer hunters chasing them. There is no particular strategy behind which world you log into - both nearly empty and nearly full worlds will often have other hunters in them. Remember that other hunters will often look for nearly empty worlds under the impression that no one else will be in them. To make things easier, you may want to sort the world list by type, so that all the members' worlds are together, and then go down the list one-by-one. Rewards After capturing several implings the player can trade the implings with Elnock. Jars aside different Impling combinations will grant the player different items that will increase their success in this activity. The player can also loot captured Implings, rather than trade with Elnock. Different Implings carry different items, from minor trinkets to powerful treasures, like dragon arrowtips. Common implings Baby Impling - Chisel, Hard leather, lobster, 1 spool of Thread, Knife, Cheese, Hammer, Ball of wool, Cooked Anchovies, Needle, Sapphire (Cut), Silver bar, Mud pie,Air talisman, bucket of milk Young Impling - Studded chaps, 5 Steel nails, Bow string, Meat pizza, Garden pie, (4 Noted) Buckets of sand, (3 Doses) Defence potion, Coal, Lockpick, Mithril bar, Pure essence, Jangerberry, steel full helm Gourmet Impling - (2 Noted) Cooked karambwan, Cooked bass, Cooked tuna, (4 Noted) Cooked Lobster, (3 Noted) Cooked shark, Meat pie, Fish Pie, Frog spawn, (6 Noted) Garden pie, Spice, Chef's delight, Rainbow fish, Curry, Curry leaf, Chocolate Cake Earth Impling - Earth tiara, Unicorn horn, 32 Earth runes, (6 Noted) Compost, Fire talisman, (2 Noted) Emeralds, Mithril ore, Gold ore, (6 Noted) Coal, Jangerberry seed, (2 noted) supercompost Essence Impling - Mind talisman, 4 Cosmic rune, 11 Soul runes, 4 Steam runes, 50 Fire runes, 28 Body runes, 25 Mind runes, 13 Death runes, (20 Noted) Pure essence, 4 Lava runes, 13 Law runes, 30 Air runes, 4 smoke runes, 4 Mud runes, 7 Blood runes Eclectic Impling - Unicorn horn, (2 Noted) Slayer's respite, (5 Noted) Gold bar, Curry leaf, 3 Watermelon seeds, Air runes (Random number - More than 40), Mithril pickaxe, Gold ore, Adamant kiteshield, (10 Noted) Adamant ore, Diamond (Cut), Blue dragonhide chaps, (4 Noted) Oak planks, Red spiky vambs, Candle lantern, Wild pie, Rune dagger, Snape grass, Battlestaff. Nature Impling - Belladonna seed, 1-2 Jangerberry seeds, Torstol seed, Irit seed, Ranarr seed (semi-rare), 1-2 Harralander seeds, Limpwurt seed, Snapdragon, (2 Noted) Torstol, (4 Noted) Tarromin, Coconut, Cactus spine, Magic logs, Curry tree seed, 1-3 Orange tree seeds, Willow seed, 5 Avantoe seeds, Kwuarm seed, Dwarf weed seed Rarer implings Spirit Impling -2 Crimson Charm, 1 Blue Charm, 6 Gold charm, 2 Green Charm, Mithril Bar, Steel Platebody, 25 Pouches, Red flowers, (2 Noted) Willow branches, Proboscis, (2 Noted) Steel Bars, Tortoise shell, Rune bar, (3 Noted) Wolf Bones, Yak-hide, Saratrice egg, Zamatrice egg, (2 Noted) Ruby Harvest, Cockatrice egg, (9 noted) Bronze claws, Bananas (15 noted), Vulatrice egg, Graahk Fur, Magpie Impling - Nature tiara, (3 Noted) Rings of forging, (4 Noted) Rings of life, (3 Noted) Diamond amulet, Dragon dagger, Splitbark gauntlets, (Blue) Mystic boots, (Blue) Mystic gloves, (2 Noted) Rune bar, Rune warhammer, Loop half of a key, Tooth half of a key, Sinister Key, Pineapple seed, Snapdragon seed, Rune sq shield, Amulet of power (3 Noted), Black Dragonhide (6 Noted) Ninja Impling - Rune scimitar, 2 Onyx bolts, 4 Onyx bolt tips, (Blue) Mystic boots, (4 Noted) (3 Doses) Prayer potion, 50 Rune throwing axes, 70 Rune Arrows, (10 Noted) Black dragonhides, , 40 Rune Knives, (3 noted) Dagannoth's hides, Snakeskin boots, Rune Claws, Rune Chainbody, Dragon dagger (p+), (4 Noted) Weapon Poison Pirate Impling - Pirate boots, (15 noted) Gold Bars, Stripy Pirate Shirt (all colours), Pirate Leggings (all colours), Pirate bandana (all colours), Bandana and eyepatch (all colours), 1-10 Pieces of Eight, Eye patch (Left) Dragon Impling - (Blue) Mystic robes, Dragon darts (Quantity varies), Dragon longsword, (3 Noted) Dragonstones (Cut), Dragon bones, (3 Noted) Dragon Dagger (p++), Dragon arrows (150 - 300), Death tiara, 40 Dragon bolts, Magic Seed, summer pie 15, dragonstone amulet 2, Dragon arrowtips (180-310), snapdragon seed Zombie Impling - Bones, Big Bones, Baby dragon bones, Dragon Bones, Fayrg bones, Raurg bones, Long Bone, Curved Bone, Wyvern bones Kingly Impling - Royal amulet, Royal crown, Royal leggings, Royal sceptre, Royal shirt, Dragon arrows (88 - 139), Dragon longsword (2 Noted), Dragon 2h sword, Dragon darts (Quantity varies), Dragonstones, 23 Diamonds (uncut), 10 Rune bars, Shield Left Half, 50 Onyx bolts, 2 Crystal key (Noted), Dragon Spear, Uncut Onyx. Music The following music is unlocked with this activity: *Impetuous Trivia * When you go to the permanent crop circle in Zanaris, the music for Impetuous Impulses will be playing, but if you look in the music player tab, it will show no song playing. If you go anywhere else, the music will stop playing and the normal Zanaris music, Faerie will play instead. If a player teleports, the music will not reset to normal. This can also occur in random places across Gielinor, but the song will be softer and more sinister-sounding. * In the first ever Development Blog which was for impetuous impulses zombie and pirate imps may have already been considered as can be seen in Mod Chihiro's quote "If this were Mod Wilson's content, there would have been pirate implings! Zombie ninja pirate implings! (laughs)...but I don't want to get into the whole pirate/ninja debate." de:Irrwitziger Irrgarten nl:Impetuous Impulses fi:Impetuous Impulses Category:Minigames Category:Wikia Game Guides activities